


mellifluous

by serendipitousserenity



Series: What The Word Means [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Kid Fic, M/M, No Angst, actually little plot, but a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitousserenity/pseuds/serendipitousserenity
Summary: mellifluous(Adj.) a sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hearwhere Zayn and Liam welcome their baby





	mellifluous

**Author's Note:**

> hello, on this day I bring to you Part Two of the What The Word Means series. I’m actually thinking of changing the series name because my fics aren’t really what The Word Means lol just what The Word inspired. 
> 
> But yes, so this one has to be my favorite so far. I really loved writing it. It was so much fun. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

It’s a little after four am when his phone buzzes and wakes him up from a deep slumber. He looks around for his phone, in the darkness of the night, because he is so not interested in opening up his eyes. Not today, not now.

He knows that if he opens his eyes, it would be so much easier for him to find his phone - the blue glow of his lot screen would make the rummaging so much easier. But, if it’s some irrelevant call then he won’t be able to go back to sleep. And that’s just not something he is in the mood for.

He finally finds the phone, and wraps his fingers around the sleek model and pulls it off the nightstand and to his ears.

“Hello,” his voice is deep and sleepy, and he’s sure that hearing his voice anybody on the other end can tell they just woke him up. Good. They should feel guilty.

“Liam!” the voice on the other hand sounds worried and concerned, and that’s enough to wake Liam up. “Oh fuck, Sammy, be careful,” he hears Mike’s voice - he’s sure that is what was Sammy’s boyfriend’s name. (He’s met the guy thrice, okay. He’s shit with names. Excuse him. He was sleeping. Leave him alone).

“Mike?” Liam says as he sits up straight in his bed. “Is everything okay?” He asks feeling a little scared.

Sammy, or actually Samantha, is Zayn and his surrogate. So if there was something wrong, and Mike was calling him, it had to be something with his baby. He can hear some rummaging but Mike won’t talk him.

“Zayn, hon, wake up,” Liam says as he pokes his husband in the chest. “Mike, what’s wrong?”

“Shit, Liam, Sammy thinks she’s going in labour.”

Zayn stirs awake when Liam squeezes his arms so tights he’s sure that there’s going to be some sort of bruising. “She can’t be in labour, she’s only...” Zayn looks at him with worried eyes and Liam is just so scared. Zayn motions for the phone and Liam hands it over to him, wordlessly.

“Hey, Mike. It’s Zayn. Is Sammy okay?” Zayn asks, obviously being calmer about this than Liam.

“Yeah, um, we’re in the Uber,” Mike pauses, as he checks up on Sammy. “She said that she felt.. um.. contractions, she said. She called the doctor, right, and she told her to time it. Sammy was, like, every ten-ish minutes and some fluids...” Mike’s volume lowers as he pulls away from the phone. “Yeah, so we’re on the way to the hospital. Sammy told me to call you so,” his voice trails off.

“No, no thank you for calling. When you get to the hospital, can you let us know of any updates? Liam and I are on the way, too,” Zayn says as he intertwines Liam’s and his fingers together on the bed. It’s a futile effort to calm Liam down as Liam just looks at him wide eyes.

“Yeah,” Mike says as he hangs up. Obviously, preoccupied with the fact that his girlfriend was about to give birth and he has not clue what to do - Zayn could tell that much.

Zayn drops the phone on the bed and turns to his husband who looks panic stricken. Liam is not made for stressful situations.

“Li, babe. Listen to me, Sammy’s okay. The baby is fine, okay? It’s just early labour. Mothers go in to early labour all the time, love. It’s nothing serious. Well, it is. But not worrying, okay?”

“What if something goes wrong,” Liam asks as he gets off the bed and rummage through his drawers to find something clean to wear.

“Nothing’s going to go wrong, Liam,” Zayn says in a comforting tone as he, too, gets off the bed and walks to Liam. He wraps his hands around Liam’s waist and presses a kiss to the bottom of his neck. “Nothing is going to go wrong, love. Just breathe, okay. Our little angel is just ready to meet us, now. And I think we’ve waited long enough haven’t we?”

Liam gives out a watery laugh as he turns towards Zayn and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I just want her to be healthy.”

“I know, hon, and she will be. Now, you pee and stuff, I’ll get the baby bag,” Zayn murmurs.

It’s when he’s almost out the door, he hears Liam’s “I can’t wait to meet you, darling,” and it makes Zayn’s heart so warm.

  
— -

Zayn remembers when they had found out it was a baby girl:

“Are you seriously telling me that you’re not having a gender reveal party,” Louis groans. Behind him, Eleanor chuckles as she smacks his head with a newspaper with a ‘behave!’. “Not fair,” he says to Eleanor before he turns to Zayn again, “why don’t you want to know the sex of your baby,” Louis presses.

“‘’Cos I don’t care, and neither does Liam. We’ll love the baby no matter if it’s a boy or a girl,” Zayn shrugs as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and plops on the sofa next to Louis.

“Zaaaaaynnn,” Louis whines, stretching out his name.

“Can I please, please, please, throw you a gender reveal party,” Louis asks.

“You can ask Liam that. I’m not making any sort of decision without him,” Zayn groans.

  
It had taken Louis three days and six hours to wear Liam and him down. According to him, they couldn’t have a baby, without throwing a massive gender reveal. It’s actually scary how determined Louis is to always get his way.

And two days after that, there was a small gender reveal. It included Zayn’s family, Liam’s family, Eleanor, Niall, Harry and Louis himself. That’s it. And that had actually surprised Zayn and Liam. A Louis Tomlinson party, usually means a grand party with more guests than they could actually count.

But not this time.

It was sweet, small and just absolutely perfect.

The weather on that day was absolutely dreamy. The sun kept everything warm and bright, but a soft wind made sure that nobody got irritated by the heat.

It was in a garden, with white chairs arranged in a circle.

There were green and yellow decor everywhere. Louis didn’t want blue and pink decor. It was too common, Louis had said. He wanted to do something cool. So there were yellow and green cups, plates, balloons, streamers. And in the middle there was a kiddie pool.

It was small and it was filled with water, and green food coloring.

Louis had instructed them to fish around for a box in there. That, the box, would hold a pink or blue ornament. That would tell them if they were expecting a boy or a girl.

So Liam and Zayn had done exactly that. They had fished around the pool for the box, and it was Liam who found it. A black velvet box.

Everybody had cheered.

Liam and Zayn had opened it just to find a piece of white paper with Louis’ smiley face, two x for eyes and messy curve for the smile. Zayn and Liam had just looked up at each other, confused, because what the fuck.

And then, pink confetti had started to fall.

— -

“Babe,” Liam says from the driver’s seat. And Zayn looks away from his phone - he’s been texting Mike who’s been gracious enough to keep them in the loop. The hospital closest to Sammy’s house is actually far from their home; they’ve been on the road for about twenty minutes and they still have another bit for the journey to be complete.

“Yeah, love,” Zayn replies.

“We’re going to be dads, Zayn. Bloody, fucking dads,” Liam flashes Zayn a huge grin.

“I know, Li. I can’t wait,” Zayn smiles at his husband who looks like a kid on a Christmas morning. Zayn wants to take a thousand pictures of this moment alone.

“Can you believe that up until three months ago, Mum used to be bossing is around,” Liam giggles as he looks at Zayn with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “You both,” it’s a terrible impersonation of Karen, “don’t even have napkins. Napkins! Liam, you’re twenty nine years old. And you’re married. You’re going to have a child. Why can’t you be responsible.”

“You’re a menace,” Zayn laughs at him.

“Your menace,” Liam corrects him.

“Yeah,” and Liam is literally the physical manifestation of how he feels right now. So happy. If being happy was a crime, then they’d both be convicted by now.

Zayn takes in how Liam looks right now.

He literally looks like he is glowing. Zayn can feel the excitement radiating off of him, and he looks at Liam with adoring eyes. That man, with a beautiful heart, is going to the best father in the word.

Their little daughter is going to be so lucky to have a father like Liam.

 

  
Liam is all smiles.

He can’t believe that a while ago he was petrified. He doesn’t even know of what. But right now, he doesn’t think he could mentally process and understand an emotion other than excitement. (Actually, throw in a little bit of nerves in there, because, fuck he is so nervous to be a dad.) He can see the smile tugging at Zayn’s lips, and he is just so happy.

His baby girl is going to be arriving any time today.

It almost feels like the seconds passing by are hours - if only, because they’re still not at the hospital - but they’ve been prepared to welcome this baby for months.

They went shopping, a few months ago.

They’d collected everything you could need for a baby: diapers (oh man the diapers, they’re pretty sure that their storage closet at the bottom of the stairs has more extra diapers than they need, but you know what? Babies are messy. So having extra diapers is good.); the beanies and sweaters and everything else to keep their little angel warm (she’s a winter baby, they know, and they want to keep her comfortable. They’d spoken to pediatricians near their house, picked out the best one that they’d need for her. They had gotten baby food, milk formulas.

Harry joked how their house was a baby disaster zone and the baby hadn’t even arrived yet.

But that was because he had come over while Zayn and Liam were setting up the nursery.

— -

The small room in their house used to be Zayn’s art studio. He had his paints, his canvases, his murals all plastered around that room. It was a piece of him, a physical piece of him, but the night of the day they found out that their insemination had worked and they could expect a baby sometime in December, Zayn had spent it packing up all the pieces of his art.

It was in the quiet of the night, while Liam had slept peacefully.

Zayn put away his canvases, and his acrylics, and the sketchbooks, the pencils and the graffiti cans in little boxes.This room had always been a piece of him, but now it would belong to a piece of him. And it didn’t hurt at all putting away stuff he wouldn’t be needing.

Over a period of four months, Zayn and Liam had spent the time just pulling together pieces to decorate their baby’s bedroom. From a gorgeous dark wooden crib to sit in middle of the room, to a old yet rich in character dresser that Liam had spent a whole day restoring for the Baby’s bedroom.

Once they had all the furniture in place, they’d put aside the first Sunday to paint. The walls were white - and they’d been unsure about it at the start, because white walls for a baby’s bedroom? - but they had decided that with all the color they had planned for the room, painting the wall anything but white would be a disaster.

They painted the door green, the side in the bedroom of course. While Zayn had made a small painting for the Baby (unnamed and they didn’t know the gender at this point), Liam had subjected himself to task of painting the dresser. They had chosen a pinkish purple for the dresser and Zayn had said its actual color but Liam doesn’t have the capacity to understand anything art related.

They were in the middle of all that, when Harry had stopped by. He had announced his presence by shouting a “holy, baby.”

“I see you guys are all prepared for Baby,” Harry chuckled as he had sat on a chair near Liam.

“No where near, Haz,” Liam had chuckled. “So much to do. We’re dividing and conquering.”

“Yeah, where’s your better half?”

“Inside, he’s making a painting for Baby. I think he wanted to make a comic book strip, of the Baby as a hero or heroine and him and I as their supporter,” Liam stopped as he painted the last stroke on the dresser, “but we don’t know the gender and we’re thinking of not finding out. So he’s a little upset about that. I think he had all of it planned,” Liam had laughed.

“Damn,” Harry had whistled. “You’re all prepared for daddy duties? Walking through your house right now get like a baby disaster zone.”

Liam smiled, “That’s ‘cos everything is a mess right now. We’re in the middle of moving stuff around. Zayn’s art stuff is going to his office studio, and baby’s stuff is going in his home studio. And we’re trying to rearrange stuff so that we can have an open space for the Baby. Especially when they grow up.”

“You know, your baby is going to be so loved,” Liam smiles at Harry’s honest words. “That Baby is going to be the most spoiled baby in the world. With what, three uncles who would do anything for them already and they’re not even born yet.”

Liam smiled fondly at Harry.

“Li, babe,” they hear Zayn before they see him. And when they lifted their heads to see him Liam burst out laughing. Zayn was covered in strips of paint. “Oh, hi Haz.”

“Hey, Zee. How’s it going?”

“Good,” Zayn smiles as he comes and sits on Liam’s lap with a sigh. “I’ve finally finished the painting.”

“Finally!” Liam grins as he presses a kiss to the back of Zayn’s neck.

“Ugh, you and your bloody PDA,” Harry says as he pretends to vomit.

“You’re twenty six, Harry. Pretend to be mature,” Zayn laughs as he turns around and kisses Liam. Liam smiles in to the kiss as Zayn only deepens the kiss - only to stop when Harry punches his arm. Then he pulls away with an “Ow!”

“I get that you’re trying to fit in as much PDA before Baby gets hear, but seriously,” Harry laughs.

“Shut up, Harry,” Liam chuckles. “Go home,” he says as he pulls Zayn down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You both behave like hormonal teenagers, I swear,” Harry mutters as he gets up. “I’m going over to Lou’s place. You’re both useless.”

“Good for a lot of things,” Zayn says, as he smiles, “Haz, listen.”

Liam mutters a I just wanted to kiss my husband and Zayn smiles at him with a wink. They’ll get to that when Harry leaves.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, man,” Zayn says.

“Nah, no problem, Zee. It’s not your fault I’m single,” Harry chuckles. “It’s sweet, that you’re both so sickeningly in love with each other. Your Baby is going to be a very lucky baby, to grow up in a home where there’s only love.”

Liam gives Harry a sunny smile and Zayn looks at Harry as if he’s made his day.

— -

They get to the hospital thirty minutes later. Liam goes up to the receptionist, to ask for directions to Sammy’s room. They already know the room number, 652, Mike had texted them and let them know.

The nurse directs them to go straight to the elevators, sixth floor and to the left wing, the second room.

The moments waiting for the elevator take forever. And time seems to stand still when they get in the elevator. They’re being impatient they know, as their hands seeks the comfort of each other, Liam wrapping his fingers around Zayn’s delicate ones.

When the elevator opens they rush out to the room, and when they step in they find Sammy.

She’s a few years younger than their twenty nine years, twenty two only, and she’s giving them more than they could have asked for. The first day she had met them, she had seemed so young, bright and full of life. So excited to do this. To do something that had been done for her mother. She was an artist, (if Liam had turned to Zayn and smiled at that admission, nobody had to know) and she was a volunteer at the firehouse (Zayn had tightened his hold around Liam’s hand). She seemed perfect. A hard worker, a sweet kid. She talked about her boyfriend a lot. They’d been able to determine, of course that she was very much in love with him and when they’d met him, he had looked at her like she had hung the stars in the sky. That had comforted Zayn and Liam; they wanted their child to be surrounded with love and happiness.

It took them a day to decide that Samantha Rose Parker would be their surrogate. (They had cried a bit at that part, when they realized that their baby was a reality).

“Hey, Sammy,” Liam said as he walked over to her, on the bed where Mike was holding her hand. “How are you?”

“In pain,” Sammy replied, as she winced as a contraction came.

“Shh, Sammy,” Mike murmured as he pressed a kiss in to her hands. “Almost there, babe. Almost there.”

Liam smiled at them as he walked away, towards Zayn.

“Did you speak to the doc?” Liam asked him.

“Yeah, she said the baby is fine. That it’s almost time. They’ll be taking her in, soon,” Zayn smiled up at him. “And then,” Zayn whispered, softly, “we’ll have our baby.”

“Our baby,” Liam repeated.

 

They took Sammy in about fifteen minutes later. Mike, obviously, went in with her, holding her hand and comforting her as needed. Sammy was in there for a long time - Zayn stopped keeping track after the second hour. It was just stressful. He wanted both - Sammy and his baby - to be okay, and as the clock ticked by, he just started getting more and more nervous.

Liam, too, was nervous.

He kept squeezing his hands so tight, Zayn was a little worried about the circulation of his hands. But that was comforting. An anchor. Zayn looked at his husband, who was staring at the door of the room Sammy was in.

Just waiting for the doctor to step out.

And when she, Dr. Robinson, came out, she was all smiles, grinning at Zayn and Liam. She pulled off her gloves, as she walked over to them. “Your baby girl is absolutely perfect, Mr Malik. She’s beautiful. Congratulations to the both of you! They’re cleaning her up right now, and they’ll bring her out to you. Until then, if you’d like you can go to nursery and look at her?”

Liam nodded at her as Zayn looked to mesmerized to be processing what she was saying. She nodded her head and then walked away with a Congratulations, again. Liam turned to Zayn and smiled at him, “We’re dads now babe,” he said before pressing a kiss to the forehead and wrapping Zayn in his arms. “We’re dads.”

Zayn let out a watery laugh as he hugged Liam a little tighter, “Congratulations, Papa.”

Liam smiled, and with a laugh said, “you too, Abba.”

 

 

 

They found themselves staring at their beautiful baby, in the nursery. The nurse had grinned up at them as she positioned the crib in such a way that they good see their baby even more clearly.

She was better than their dreams. Words, literally, couldn’t explain what they feeling as they took in her tanned skin and the small nose and the pink cheeks and the brown hair.

They were in love, all over again, but this time with their beautiful baby.

Zayn looked at Liam with a small smile and wet eyes. “Look at little Rafa, babe.”

“I’m looking at her, Zayn. I don’t think I could ever look away from her.”

 

 

A bit later the nurse tucked their little Rafa in Liam’s hands.

Liam looked down at her, eyes fond, as Zayn trailed a finger down Liam’s arm. “Hey, angel. Welcome to the family. I’m your Papa,” Liam says, his voice barely above a whisper. “And there’s your Abba,” Liam said as he positioned his hands so Rafa could see him (forgetting that her eyes were actually closed and it’s not like she could see anything.)

Rafa let out a little sound as if she was saying hi papa and abba.

A little coo, so small, yet so perfect, Zayn thought. A soothing sound to his ears that belonged to his little daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, did you like it? Any criticism? 
> 
> What do you think about me changing the series name? I’m 100% changing it as soon as I get some idea on what to change it to. 
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also, I’m going to try my best to post one for Thursday. But I just want to let you know that I may be busy tomorrow so won’t be able to write one. (If you don’t know, I actually write these the day I post them so it’s unbeta-ed and unedited.) I think after I’m done with this and then the other part of my advent calendar I might as well write the first work over again. I’m not really happy with it after a bit, to be honest. 
> 
> But here. 
> 
> I tend to ramble a lot. 
> 
> Sorry, about that. 
> 
> I will be shutting up now. 
> 
> See you tomorrow with Day Three.


End file.
